criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Death Wish
A Death Wish is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-fourth case of the game. It is the twenty-ninth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau went to investigate a Tokyo arcade to find Ronin Ozawa. There, Jack and the player found yakuza leader Yuto Watanabe shot in the head. Soon enough, the cops arrested English teacher Emily Wallace for Yuto’s murder. After denying involvement, Emily admitted that she shot and killed Yuto to avenge the death of her fiancé, Shiro Watanabe, who was also Yuto's nephew. Shiro had left the yakuza and had taken a lot of their money to marry Emily. During their wedding day, Yuto shot Shiro dead. He shot Emily as well and left her for dead. Surviving the incident, Emily plotted her revenge and shot Yuto with Shiro's old gun before he could successfully commit seppuku. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in prison. After the investigation, Jack and the player looked for Sanjay Korrapati, who disappeared mid-investigation. They found Suzuki Sakura's camera in the arcade, whose footage showed that Ronin gave a gun to Sanjay and ordered him to blackmail someone. Ronin said SOMBRA paid the yakuza to train the recruited orphans but did not reveal anything more. The cops found a message from Tsukada Chieko to Sanjay in the yakuza's office. Chieko said that she gave Sanjay a phone so that he could contact her if he found her brother Hiroshi while he was in southern Japan. Meanwhile, Angela talked to her daughters about a doll they tore apart and they revealed Chieko taught them to not be weak. After the events, Elliot tracked Sanjay's phone to Kyushu. The Bureau took a plane there to find Sanjay and save him from SOMBRA’s hand. Stats Victim *'Yuto Watanabe' (found shot in the head in the arcade) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Emily Wallace' Suspects WEC29SKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC29SSakura.png|Suzuki Sakura WEC29ROzawa.png|Ronin Ozawa WEC29TChieko.png|Tsukada Chieko WEC29EWallace.png|Emily Wallace Quasi-Suspect(s) WEC29Triplets.png|Triplets Killer's Profile *The killer knows origami. *The killer drinks sake. *The killer goes to sento baths. *The killer wears a power crystal bracelet. *The killer wears yellow. Crime Scenes WEC29-CS1A.png|Game Center WEC29-CS1B.png|Arcade Machines WEC29-CS2A.png|Yakuza Office WEC29-CS2B.png|Yuto's Desk WEC29-CS3A.png|Tokyo Street WEC29-CS3B.png|Sidewalk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Game Center. (Clues: Locked Digital Keypad, Torn Photo, Faded Badge, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Yuto Watanabe) *Examine Locked Digital Keypad. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Yakuza Office) *Investigate Yakuza Office. (Prerequisite: Keypad unlocked; Clues: Sake Set, Cash-Filled Envelope) *Examine Sake Set. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sake) *Examine Cash-Filled Envelope. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Ronin Ozawa) *Question Ronin Ozawa about his connections to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photobooth Photo; New Suspect: Suzuki Sakura) *Ask Suzuki Sakura about the photobooth photo. (Prerequisite: Photobooth Photo restored) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Question Sanjay Korrapati about his job at the arcade. (Prerequisite: Sanjay's Badge unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows origami) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tokyo Street. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Faded Diary, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Diary. (New Suspect: Tsukada Chieko) *Question Tsukada Chieko about her quest diary. (Prerequisite: Chieko's Notes unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Emily Wallace; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Arcade Machines) *Investigate Arcade Machines. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Clues: Claw Machine, Bloody Pocketknife, Cellphone) *Examine Claw Machine. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to sento baths; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) *Examine Bloody Pocketknife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Sanjay Korrapati's blood) *Ask Sanjay about his blood on the pocketknife. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample identified under microscope) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Question Sakura about her text conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Cellphone unlocked) *Ask Emily Wallace about her arrangement with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sidewalk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Pieces, Newspaper, Faded Locket) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Omamori) *Interrogate Chieko about Sanjay's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Omamori restored) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Yakuza Tattoo) *Question Ronin about being a yakuza. (Prerequisite: Yakuza Tattoo identified) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Locket Inscription) *Analyze Locket Inscription. (09:00:00) *Ask Emily about the locket. (Prerequisite: Locket Inscription analyzed) *Investigate Yuto's Desk. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Arcade Poster, Japanese Trickbox) *Examine Arcade Poster. (Result: Crystal Powder) *Analyze Crystal Powder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a power crystal bracelet) *Examine Japanese Trickbox. (Result: Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (5/6). (No stars) Trivia *In the "Game Center" crime scene, an arcade cabinet can be seen with a logo that says "Ctiri". This is a reference to the legendary video game company Atari. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:East Asia